Love Song
Love Song en español Canción de Amor, la versión original pertenece a Sara Bareilles. Es una cancion interpretada en el episodio Naked de la cuarta temporada, por Quinn, Rachel y Santana. Contexto de la Canción Luego de que Rachel decide no hacer la escena en topless, ella camina fuera del set y comienza a cantar aún en bata. Ella se pasea por los pasillos de NYADA, cantando y entra en el auditorio donde se encuentra a Santana y Quinn y la banda del set de la película de los estudiantes. donde las 3 interpretan esta cancion Al final de la canción, las tres comparten un abrazo de grupo, y Rachel les pide que se queden para cenar. Tanto Quinn y Santana están de acuerdo, Santana expresa un interés en Nueva York. Letra: Rachel: Head under water and they tell me, To breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder even I know that I made room for me, it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me Rachel y Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yea-hey Oh! Quinn: I learned the hard way, That they all say, Things you want to hear My heavy heart, Sinks deep down under you Santana: And your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel y Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: As I am! Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel y Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel y Santana: 'Cause you tell me it's, Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel y Santana: I'm not gonna write you (y Quinn: to stay) Rachel y Santana: If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Quinn con Rachel y Santana vocalizando: Promise me, That you'll leave the light on, To help me see, The daylight, my guide, gone Santana con Quinn and Rachel vocalizando: 'Cause I believe there's a way, You can love me because I say, Rachel: I won't write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Quinn: Hey, yeah!) Rachel and Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: 'Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel y Santana: (Quinn: Write you a love song!) Cause you tell me it's, Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel y Santana: I'm not gonna write you Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: (Quinn: Write you) To stay Rachel y Santana (Quinn): If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it (y Quinn: for a minute, babe) I'll walk the seven seas, (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that there's a reason to write you (Write you) Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: A love song Rachel y Santana: Today Quinn: Today (Rachel: Hey, today!) I won't write you a love song (Santana: Ee-yeah, hey!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Quinn, Rachel, y Santana: Today Curiosidades * Santana usa los mismos zapatos y calcetas negras que uso en Come See About Me y Make No Mistake, She's Mine. * Es la primera vez que Quinn hace las armonías en una canción, las mismas que usualmente hacen Santana y Rachel. * La única que no hace nada especial con su voz en esta canción es Rachel, ya que Santana juega con una gama de falsetes y Quinn hace las armonías en su peculiar y muy fino contraalto. * Esta es la primera canción de Sara Bareilles que se canta, la segunda es Brave . Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|Love Song Acapella thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio secundario de NYADA Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Naked Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones de Sara Bareilles